Julio María Sanguinetti/América
América del Norte Estados Unidos * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Ronald Reagan.jpg| Full Title: State Visit Uruguay. Arrival of President Julio Maria Sanguinetti for State Dinner. North Portico. Descending The Grand Staircase. Toasts by President's Reagan and Julio Maria Sanguinetti. State Dining Room on June 17, 1986. Reagan Library Bill Clinton - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Clinton y Sanguinetti El presidente Julio Ma. Sanguinetti firmando un libro de visitas en la oficina del presidente Bill Clinton en Washington, el 23 de julio de 1998. (White House photo) Foto: Embajada de los Estados Unidos en Uruguay Flicrk América Central Costa Rica * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Óscar Arias.jpg| Óscar Arias bromea en la inauguración con el expresidente uruguayo Julio María Sanguinetti. | EYLEEN VARGAS. Laura Chinchilla - Sin imagen.jpg| Hoy recibimos en el despacho a los señores Julio María Sanguinetti, expresidente de Uruguay y al señor Arturo Valenzuela, Secretario de Estado Adjunto de los Estados Unidos para Asuntos del Hemisferio Occidental. Facebook de Laura Chinchilla México * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Miguel de la Madrid.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado. Fundación MonROU (detalle de la foto) Ernesto Zedillo - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| President Ernesto Zedillo and Julio María Sanguinetti, President of Uruguay. May 29th, 1999. zedillo.presidencia.gob.mx Vicente Fox - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of Uruguay, Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L), UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (2-L), Mexican President Vicente Fox and former President of Peru, Valentin Paniagua (R), pose for photographers at Mexico City's Foreign Office, 08 September 2004. Felipe Calderón - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| URGENCIA. Carlos Slim Helú, de Grupo Carso; el presidente de México, Felipe Calderón, y Julio María Sanguinetti, ex presidente de Uruguay (de izq. a der) en la 18 reunión plenaria de la Fundación Círculo de Montevideo. (Foto: LUCÍA GODÍNEZ EL UNIVERSAL ) Caribe Cuba * Ver Fidel Castro - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. (detalle de foto) América del Sur Argentina * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Raúl Alfonsín.jpg| José Sarney, Raúl Alfonsín e Julio Sanguinetti no seminário (detalle de imagen). ACADEMIA MARANHENSE DE LETRAS Carlos Menem - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Menem y Sanguinetti recordaron el tratado de 1973 - 19.11.1998 - LA NACION Eduardo Duhalde - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Conferencia de prensa brindada por Julio Maria Sanguinetti, ex presidente de Uruguay, junto con el ex presidente Eduardo Duhalde, presidente honorario del Movimiento Productivo Argentino, y el Diputado Nacional, Carlos Brown, presidente del MPA. Movimiento Productivo Argentino. Bolivia * Ver Carlos Mesa - Sin imagen.jpg| Former Bolivia's President Carlos Mesa (L) and former Uruguay's President Julio Sanguinetti talk before the opening of 65th General Assembly of the Inter American Press Association in Buenos Aires on november 9, 2009. Brasil * Ver José Sarney - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Rumbo al Mercosur, encuentro de los presidentes Alfonsín ( Argentina, a la izq. ), Sarney (Brasil) y Julio Maria Sanguinetti (Uruguay) (detalle de imagen). raulmendessilva.com.br Fernando Henrique Cardoso - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| El Presidente Jorge Batlle enfatizó que “todo nos une, nada nos separa”, comentando un libro prologado por el Presidente de Brasil, Fernando Henrique Cardoso, y el ex Presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti, sobre la personalidad del Barón de Río Branco. Foto: Presidencia de la República Oriental del Uruguay Chile * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| Alberto Ferrari Echeverry, Patricio Aylwin, Julio María Sanguinetti, Guillermo Jaim Etcheverry, José Sarney, Raúl Alfonsín y Atilio Alterini (detalle de imagen). Foto: Oficina de Comunicaciones Facultad de Derecho | UBA Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Los ex presidentes de Chile y Uruguay Eduardo Frei y Julio María Sanguinetti coincidieron en alertar sobre el “populismo y la corrupción” en la región, y defendieron la libertad de prensa como requisito para las democracias del Cono Sur. El Día Julio María Sanguinetti - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Horacio Cartes, Julio María Sanguinetti y Ricardo Lagos. ultimahora.com Julio María Sanguinetti - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| La ex mandataria Michelle Bachelet al centro, junto al ex presidente uruguayo Julio María Sanguinetti (i) y la senadora Lucía Topolansky (d) durante el lanzamiento de la campaña "ACTIVATE Uruguay para poner fin a la violencia hacia las mujeres y las niñas. Foto: EFE Julio María Sanguinetti - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Con una gran concurrencia, se llevó a cabo ayer en el Plaza Hotel, el seminario internacional en el que también participaron los expresidentes de Chile y Uruguay, Sebastián Piñera y Julio María Sanguinetti, y el ministro de Transporte de la Nación, Guillermo Dietrich. Colombia * Ver Belisario Betancur - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| El expresidente de Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti (d), junto al expresidente de Colombia, Belisario Betancurtras, tras recibir la medalla de honor de la UIMP en reconocimiento a su carrera política, durante un acto celebrado esta mañana en el Hall Real. holaciudad.com Julio María Sanguinetti - Virgilio Barco.jpg| Jaime Lusinchi, Virgilio Barco, Raúl Alfonsín, Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado. Fundación MonROU (detalle de la foto) Andrés Pastrana - Sin imagen.jpg| Discurso de Andrés Pastrana en la presentación del Expresidente de Uruguay Julio María Sanguinetti en la conferencia de Becas Líder. Ecuador * Ver Alfredo Palacio - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de Ecuador Alfredo Palacio (D) y el ex presidente uruguayo Julio Maria Sanguinetti, posan junto a una foto del antiguo futbolista ecuatoriano Alberto Spencer en la sede del Club Atletico Penarol en Montevideo, Paraguay * Ver Juan Carlos Wasmosy - Sin imagen.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. AFP Nicanor Duarte - Sin imagen.jpg| Paraguayan president Nicanor Duarte Frutos (L) holds a meeting with Uruguayan former president (1985-1990 and 1995-2000) Julio Maria Sanguinetti at the presidential palace in Asuncion, on February 28, 2008. Horacio Cartes - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Ex Presidente uruguayo destaca apertura de Paraguay para inversiones. Fedecamaras Perú * Ver Alberto Fujimori - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. AFP Valentín Paniagua - Sin imagen.jpg| Former President of Uruguay, Julio Maria Sanguinetti (L), UN Secretary General Kofi Annan (2-L), Mexican President Vicente Fox and former President of Peru, Valentin Paniagua (R), pose for photographers at Mexico City's Foreign Office, 08 September 2004. Alan García - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Julio María Sanguinetti, José Sarney, Miguel de la Madrid y Alan García durante la Ceremonia de Inauguración en el Campus Municipal de Maldonado Uruguay * Ver Julio María Sanguinetti - Luis Alberto Lacalle.jpg| En la imagen, los expresidentes de Uruguay Luis Alberto Lacalle (i) y Julio María Sanguinetti (d). EFE/Archivo Jorge Batlle - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Los ex presidentes colorados Sanguinetti y Batlle impulsarán un espacio para promover el debate y las propuestas de temas de importancia nacional denominado “Ateneo Libre”. montevideo.com.uy José Mujica - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| Sanguinetti criticó a gobierno argentino y respaldó a Mujica. Montevideo.co.uy Julio María Sanguinetti - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| "Las mentiras oficiales de Tabaré Vázquez", según Julio María Sanguinetti. Foto: Presidencia Venezuela * Ver Jaime Lusinchi - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| El Presidente Dr Jaime Lusinchi recibe el 5 de febrero de 1985 a El presidente de Uruguay, Julio María Sanguinetti, visitó el país para dar formal restablecimiento a las relaciones diplomáticas entre los dos países. @VENEZUELAPRESIDENTES Julio María Sanguinetti - Rafael Caldera.jpg| Esta foto de archivo tomada el 10 de noviembre de 1996 de Fidel Castro conversando con sus homólogos de Paraguay, Juan Carlos Wasmosy (L) y Panamá, Ernesto Pérez 2L), mientras que el presidente uruguayo, Julio María Sanguinetti (R) y (fila inferior, LR), Antonio Guterres, el presidente peruano Alberto Fujimori y el presidente venezolano Rafael Caldera, durante la VI Cumbre Iberoamericana. (detalle de foto) Fuentes Categoría:Julio María Sanguinetti